Prisoner Of Love Rewritten
by erihar1979
Summary: She was taken from her life and her husband. He thrust her into a world of complete darkness. She lived in a world of complete solitude. Untill he shined light in her world. He wanted her to hiself and thats what he got. Will she find happiness with him?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer::**__**Do not own Naruto even tho I wished I did! :)**_

_**Warning:::**_**In this story Hinata will be OOC. Her mind is turning against her. She nolonger knows what is real and what her mind made. In this story Sasori is Human and not a puppet.**

_**Summary::**__** What do you do when your trapped? No one knows where you are or who has you? The one you loved betrayed you. Who would ever think that he would be the one to take you of all people? So tell me what do you think that I should do?**_

_**Then**_

It had been so easy, these people were fools. They believed what ever lie that the Hokage had been told to them. There had been no one to say that his tale was false that he was a lier. The Hokage had been ignorant to the beauty that she was, but he knew it and he wanted her for himself. He had the perfect plan to make her his. It would take two years to do her training. In the end she would be a new person all together. She would be his forever. Her soul had mistreated so it was forever blackend.

He would change her so that her own family would not know her. Her hair and her eyes would be a first, then everything else would come next. It would have to be a slow process the first year and a half would be delecate. Must make sure she does not lose her mind totally. Now back to his lair before they notice the body was not hers but just someone made to look like her! The ANUB were so very stupid. They had to rushed to the the Hyuuga leader that his heir was dead. But in truth she wasn't dead. She would remain dead to them then she would be safe. Now there will only be his love Tenilia. He left the Village hidden in the leaf. Sasori lauphed all the way to the Village hidden in the Clouds where is beloved Tenilia waited.

_**A year and a half in!**_

I awoke with a start yet again. I've been locked in this room for god knows how long? I really starting to really hate this damn room! I'm going crazy with nothing to do in this freaking room. I practice day and night cause realy there nothing else to do. The walls were painted an ugly tan color. Even the sheets and comforter was the same ugly tan. I have no contact with the outside world. The only time time that i know that there is someone else here is when my tray of slop is under the door. I don't know why the hell they are even feeding me I can bearly keep this crap down. It was the most fowl tasting stuff I have ever had the misfortune of eating. I think that being alone so long is getting the better of me. I swear I thought it was alive because it moved.I know I saw it move, or at least i think it did.

I think that I'm loseing my mind! How can I tell if anything is reak or not? I've had no contact, no words just me myself and I. The rambling all day and night is all that keep me in this world or at least as far as I know. Hours pass but how do I know how many? Pacing is it for hours or just long minutes? Time is nothing when you don't have no way to tell. Has it been s simple day,weeks, or months? How the hell should I know! I scream pound on the door hoping to anger who ever has me locked up. Every day the same thing over and over. Pace then eat then pace some more. I scream, rant, rave, and pound on the door.

This is my life now, oh how very pathetic. I still try to practice a little everyday, but when they find out they turn off the lights. Then darkness is all my world knows. I know that someone comes at night but I can never catch them. So again I yell, scream ,and pound on the door. Hoping that this time will be diffrent that just maybe they will come. So I cry at the door once again "Please I beg of you let me see the light, please" I lie down on the floor blocking the door. Suddenly the lights go out all is dark I'll just sleep here to dark to find the bed anyway! I know nothing but stale air then my dreams claim me atleast there I have clear skies and bright sunshine!

I started talking to myself last week, or atleast I think it was last week. How the hell should I know, could of been a month ago. Also I'm starting to hear voices that are not my own. I must ask you am I crazy, have I finally lost it? Who are you any way, just a figment of my imaganation. I would right this down but there is no paper to write on. Nothing but these walls, oh how I crave to hear a voice any voice. Is this what they are waiting for I wonder? For my mind to be so far gone that I wont care as long as someone is with me. Most days I am already there. How much longer will I be in this prison? Why what was so special that they would want me? I was weak, had no back bone a big fat nothing. So again I ask why me? Then the lights go out its time to sleep. I take the last drink of my juice. My body is so very tired this night, I wonder if I'll make it to the bed? I guess not cause I hit the floor with a thump. My eyes closed ever so slowley!

The stream of light is shining in my eyes, where is it coming from? She slowely opened her eyes to see that the door was open. She tried to roll toward it but her body felt so very heavy. Why could she not move it was as if her body was made of lead. Then she saw him he was standing in the door. He was completely covered in shadows, she could not see his face. He had a mask on to cover his face. He picks me up as if I wiegh nothing at all. I hear him say some thing I think it was" Can't have you sick my dear!" He places a soft kiss on my still lips. He carresses my face and neck, kisses each of my eyes. I can hear his soft voice saying" So very soft and beautiful my love. I love you so much you are almost well then you may come out. We will start our life then as well as our family. I can not wait to hold you in my arms through the night. I will come and see you soon my dear!" I feel he get up and move away.

I hear a crackly voice say, "please do not leave me alone! I'll do any thing please don't leave me in the dark!" I realise that it was me and my voice that I had heard speaking. Then I heard his voice speak again. "Not yet my love you have not let go of your life in the village! when you do you shall be reborn as my wife Tenilia." He said as he closed the door leaving me in complete darkness again. My name is Hinata not Tenilia or atleast I think that it is! Have I lost myself after all then. Has he won this stranger has he indeed won in the end? You must tell me what is my name where do I come from where am I, please someone help I'm lost! Can someone please help me does any one even care that I'm in hell?

_**End of the two years**_

Was he a dream was that what he was? Just something to help me get throught the night. He had to be real he just had to be I pray that he was real and that he would come back soon. Why was he doing this to her what had she done so bad. When would he come it had been so long she missed him so much. She always heard him talking in her sleep. Always telling her of their love for each other. She was Tenilia wife of Sasori, but she had to call him Navato. If every one thought they were dead they would be safe. She had been sick he was doing this to help her get better. He even let her outside now. Soon they would be going home and starting a family. They were going home to Suna and she couldn't wait.

The door swung open, and Tenilia ran into Sasori's awaiting arms. He hugged her tightly to his body. He smiled she was ready to go home to Suna. Gaara would never know they were there in his village. Even better was that his best friends dead wife was living there with his dead brother. He pulled her face up and took her lipps in a deep kiss. "I love you my love!" She pulled him closer using her lipps to tell him how she felt. "We will have to finish this later we must be going." He pulled her down the hall and out into the light. They started on their month long journey to their new home. They camped in the woods and the forest never coming into contact with another soul. Then they reached the gates of Suna.

_**Suna**_

They told them that they had been traveling for two years and were returning home. Firstthey had to meet with the Kazakage, before they could return to their home. Sasori was alittle worried about this developement. Why would they want to meet them for? They had to wait for about an hour to see him. When they walked into his office he stared at Tenilia as if tryen to figure her out. He then turned to look at Sasori,and smiled offering them a seat. They sat and waited for the Kazakage to speak to them. They did not have to wait very long. "Sorry to keep you waiting so long." He said with a small smile. Sasori smiled back before he replyed."That is ok Kazakage-sama. I am Navato and this is my wife Tenilia" The Kazakage smiled before he began to speak again." I have called you in because thing in Suna have changed alot in the last two years. We have been enterviewing people who were returning to the village after a two year or more absence. Navato you say that you have been traveling for two years." Sasori nodded his head so that the Kazakage knew he understood.

Sasori asked " two men came in before us that had been gone for three years, why were we stopped but they were not?" Tenilia turned to her husbend and smiled, then turned back to the man at the desk."There is a reason for that. Two years ago the wife of Hokage in the village hidden in the Leaf was abducted and then murdered. Her body was later stolen by the same person. We think that she might have been resurected, so that she can be used against him." Sasori was annoied at this point. But knew he had to keep up his cover. So he looked at the Kazakage and asked,"Why would someone do that? Did you know the Hokage and his wife very well?". A look came across his face said it all.

" I was friends with the Hokage first. Then me and Hinata became very close. We were going to wed but our villages forbade it. Then she married him as her family wished her to do." Gaara shrugged as he sat back in his chair. He had mixed feelings on this. He did not want to believe that his friend had any thing to do with her death. He just could not shake the feeling that he may have had something to do with her disaperence. "We search cause, everyone still holds on to the belief that she would come back. Some people think that her family took the body and burned it so that her eyes would always be safe." Sasori nodded his head then spoke very low "I do not know how he does it? My wife was very ill she almost died. I do not think that I would be able to go on without her by my side." Sasori hugged her closer to his body.

Gaara smiled at the display. He knew this woman seemed so familer yet not familer at all. She had long black hair,and purple eyes. She was very beautiful to behold the man was very lucky. "Well we know now that she is not Hinata so you may return to your home, and Welcome home to Suna!" Sasori and Tenilia stood and bowed to the Kazakage. Before they left the room Tenilia spoke softely."Thank you so much for you time Kazakage-sama." His eyes snapped up to her face then he smiled nodding his head. Sasori and Tenilia were lead to their home by the gaurd who had taken them to see the Kazakage. He bowed to them and took his leave, returning to the Kazakage. Sasori opened their door and swept her off her feet carring her through the door. Closing the door behind them, he stopped in the living room.

He sat her on her feet so she could look around their small house. She smiled they were home this would be a new start for them. She walked to the kitchen and began to make a list of the things they needed. Giving Sasori the list and sending him to the store with a kiss. She began to clean the house from top to bottom. By the time he returned she was almost finished with the downstairs. She smiled when he entered the house his hands full of bags. They walked to the kitchen and Sasori helped her put their things away. Tenilia started to make their dinner. Sasori came up behind her pulling her back and up against him. He began kissing her neck making her shiver. "Navato stop I'm trying to cook , Mmmmm N Navato!" She panted as he cupped her breast squeezing them. He was still sucking on and nipping her neck. She pushed herself back into him making him groan. Her head fell back onto his shoulder. He reached over turning the food off.

_**Lemon Lemon Lemon Lemon Lemon**_

Then he picking her up and setting her on the table. Tenilia moaned as he pressed his lips to her again. He pulled her shirt off and began to kiss his way across her chest. He layed her back on the table, kissing his way down her body. She gasped as he pulled her pants of with a single tug. He stared down at her beauty for the first time. She grasped his shirt pulling it off and throwing it on the floor. His pants soon joined his shirt on the floor. She stared at his chest it was covered with many scars. She smiled and pulled him to her taking his lips with a sweet kiss. He carressed her with soft and gental strokes. He loved the feel of her skin benieth him. The way her hands carressesd his back as he stroked her. He loved the way she arched herself into his hands, as he fondles her breast. He allowed his hands to trace a path to the Apex between her thighs. She almost came off the table when he touched her nub. She gasped out so loud that it surprised her. She cried out as he applied more pressure to the nub. "P Please more I need more Navato please." She gasped out. He smiled then leaned down and aplied even more pressure as he said" Any thing for you my love." He rubbed harder and faster untill she was panting.

He opened her legs and replaced his finger with his mouth. This time she came off the table. She grasped his head holding him to her as she screamed her pleasure. "Navato please I can not take much more please have mercy." Tenilia sobbed to Navato. He just smiled as he settled himself between her legs. He looked her in the eyes as he surged forward with a powerful thrust. He kept up a steady pace of going deeper then harder. He pulled one of her legs up so that he could go even deeper. " Ahhhhh! Ohhh G God please f faster faster Ahhhhhhhhh!" He began pounding in her making her cry out even louder untill they reached their release. They both cried out each other's name. He pulled her into his arm kissing her deeply. They cleaned up and sat down to eat. They smiled at each other, both feeling kind of shy. They remained this way for along time.

_**4 months later**_

Tenilia was so happy the med nin gave her the best news. On her way back to her house she ran into three nija from the Leaf. She stared at them, for some reason she thought she knew them. The name Shikamaru came to her then slowely everything else did exept her name. She slid down the wall and a hand grasped her arm, her eyes snapped up into the eyes of her cousin Neji. He stared at her for a moment before turning to his friend and telling them " I'll catch up to you in a minute" He pulled Tenilia to her feet and pulled her down an Alley."We thought you were dead, how did you change you apperence so much?" She looked at him thoughtfully then answered, "I know you don't I? You are or was very close to me? I knew the others that were with you as well but how I've never been to the Leaf village tell me how?" Neji shook his head it was her but it wasn't as well. He took a deep breath before telling her.

j" You are Hinata Hyuuga Uzamacki. The wife of the 6th Hokage of the Village hidden in the Leaf. You were born there as the Eldest child Of the leader of the Hyuuga. When you turned 16 you married Naruto Uzamacki. You had loved him since you were 8 yrs old." Neji could see the tears running down her face, then he heard her whispering." No I'm married to Navato, he's the one I love. I want to go home please just let me go home, I'm not this Hinata she's dead even the Kazakage said she was." Neji looked at the sobbing girl, he had never been more sure that she was Hinata then in that very instant. He walked her to the door then said before he turned to leave" If you have any questions come ask me or the Kazakage. He was a good friend to you and will be again." She nodded closing the door as he walked down the sandy streets.

"Tenilia what is wrong?" She turned to see Sasori standing in the doorway." I know now, I remember everything Sasori of the Red Sand." He staggered back as if he had been slapped. He sat down at the kitchen table and layed his head on the table. "Why did you do it, you left me in the dark alone? For two years Sasori, I thought I was losing my mind. I thought I had made her up this Hinata Hyuuga but in truth it was me who was made up. Why would you do that to me?" He sat up and looked at her tear streaked face." I was afraid you go back to him or that he would find you. I thought you would forgive him again." He sat his head on the table, he heard her sit down.

"I was so angry when I caught him beating you to death. then you lost your baby. I was so torn up then I found you. I put you back together again. I didn't think that you would live more less become someone so important to me. Hinata I had already begun to love you."I was leaving him, I could no longer stay there. When I got the nerve tohim he became so angry. I was so scared, scared for my life and the life of my child, so I ran. He caught me by the edge of the forest. He dragged me into it so noone would hear my screams. I was so afraid, I prayed that somone would save me. As I lay on the ground, I felt myself dying. It was then that I saw you and the others. They attacked him and you saved me. Then you locked me up in a hole, why did you do that to me?" Tears were running down her face fully now. He grabbed her hand and spoke truthfully." At first you were so sick and you called both of our names. Then I found out they were looking for you. I had to protect you. I was afraid that if he got you back he would kill you. Then your family were talking that it was better that you were dead and not shaming them anymore. All I wanted to do was love you and protect you." Sasori layed his head on the table and for the first time ever he cried. She turned to him and said as she closed the door "I just need some time to think, I'll be back."

She walked down the streets of Suna with no piticular destination in mind. She wasn't surprised to find her self infront of the Kazakage tower. She walked to the gaurd and asked if she could speak to the Kazakage it was about Hinata Uzamacki. The gaurd brought her with him to the room outside of the Kazakage office. He knocked on the door entered as spoke a few words. "He said he would see you now" The gaurd bowed and showed her into the room. Hinata walked into the room to find him standing by the window. He turned looking at her then spoke. " So you know something about Hinata do you." She smiled then thought about something noone would know. "At our wedding you had to help Naruto with his vows cause he kept saying them wrong. After words you helped him to the room and opened the door with out knocking. I was not dressed and fainted in the middle of the floor. Also you were with me the first time I caught Naruto and Hanabi together. You were also the only one who knew I found Sasori and brought him back. You were rightI should never had married him" The utter surprise on his face was priceless.

Gaara walked to Hinata and pulled her into his arms and held her close. "You could have come to me, why fake your death? I didn't willingly, that was Sasori's doing. He decided that he would protect me the way he could. He thought if everyone thought I was dead I would be safe. Navato is Sasori and Sasori is Navato!" Gaara nodded his head, then he let her go so that they could sit down and talk. " Do you love him or do you still love Naruto? What will you do now that Neji knows who you are." Hinata smiled then took a deep breath and said." Neji will not tell about me he knows that me staying dead is for the best. I love Sasori. I've loved him before all this happen. I told Naruto that I was leaving him for good. Then then he got so angry and beat tried to beat me death. Then the Akatsuki attacked him and Sasori took me away. What will I do, stay here as Tenilia or return as Hinata? I think it would be for the best if Hinata is dead to all, It is time for Tenilia to live her life. That is if you allow us to stay? I want you to be the first to know, you are gonna be an uncle." The surprise look then pure joy envoleped his face. He pulled her into his arms" of course, like I would let you live any where else. Neji is outside the door waiting to speak to us." She nodded and opened the door.

Neji walked in the door and stopped infront of Gaara and Hinata. He waited untill they sat down then sat down hisself.

"Neji, Hinata is dead and I would like her to stay that way please. For the first time in my life I am happy. So I am asking you to please don't take it from me. I know that Naruto and Hanabi will marry soon and believe me they belong together. " Hinata had tears coming down her eyes as the last of the words slipped from her lips. Neji pulled her into a hug."My cousin Hinata is dead and you are not her I wish you the best my little flower. If you ever need me let me know. Do you wish me to tell Sasuke and Sakura they still morn your loss. Sasuke blames hisself that he did not make you leave that night." Hinata looked at him then said I would rather tell them myself." I will tell them that they need to visit Suna soon." He bowed to Gaara then left the room. "I think that you have probley scared Sasori to death thinking you are not coming back. You better get home and tell him the good news. Don't forget not to be a stranger." Hinata huged him and said. "Thank you for always being there when I've needed you the most" Hinata smiled then she made her way home.

She opened her door and walked him he was still sitting in the same chair. She walked in to the kitchen and walked up to him without a sound. She put her arms around him pulling him close." I love you and could never leave you. I was confused and needed to sort some things out, but I'm home now for good." He turned and pulled her onto his lap."Don't scare me I thought I lost you for good." She kissed his lips and pulled him close."I will love you forever Navato, you and our baby!" " and I will love you forever Tenilia" Then she watched as he worde sunk in and he turned to look at her. "Did you just say baby?" She nodded her head and a huge smile broke across his face. She had made him the happiest man alive.

_**Author's Note::**_ Well decided redo this story. I hope that you like the changes that I put in if not sorry. So as Always please review and enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer ::: **_**I do not own Naruto,but I wish I did!**

_**Warning :::**_** This story is rated M for violence and Adult themes! So please if your not old enough turn back now. Other than that please enjoy**

_**Summary ::: **_**This is the prequil to the story Prisoner of Love. Hinata writes a letter that will change her life in more ways than she will ever know. This is how they came to love and hate eachother!**

_**The Letter**_

_**Dear Sasori**_

_**What can I say, but that I hate you with all my heart. My soul cries for the girl that I once was. I was so blissfully nieve in my denial. Who are you to make my world crash down on me? To show me what a relationship was supposed to be. Even what love should be! That the hitting and cheating are signs that he doesn't love me. I should have left you for dead that day instead of saving you. Gaara was right you are better off dead and away from people. I wish that it was your arms that held me tight at night. I hate him as much as I hate you. I caught him with her yet again and all he can do is say he is Sorry. He is always sorry when he gets caught that is. I found out that I'm gonna have a baby today. I'm so afraid to tell him about it. He will get so angry with me. We tried to be careful so that there would be no child. I miss you alittle more each day. Why do I do this to myself I always ask. Why did he marry me if he wanted her? If I tell him no he gets so very angry that I get very afraid for my saftey. I hate them both I swear that I do! She is my very own sister and he, my long time friend and lover. Well I end it here, I must send this before he returns he'd never understand. I'll be leaving soon headed to Suna and your brother. There I will find peace, there I will find my happy ending.**_

_**Love Always**_

_**Hinata**_

Hinata stared at the letter in her hand she had to hurry and send this and the one to Gaara, Naruto will be home soon. She had to write this quickly. So she sat down and thought about what to say to her friend. It had been a long time sinse she wrote him, Naruto would not allow it. She was even rarly aloud to speak to Shino or Kiba. He was afraid that people would find out his dirty little secret. I just hope that Gaara will help me.

_**Dear Gaara**_

_**Well it has been awhile I know. You know how Naruto is. Well I'm gonna just come out and say it. You were so right marring him was the worst thing I could of done. He is not the man I thought he was. You were right I should have left with you and Temari that morning. I need to come to Suna to get away from him. I don't know how much longer I can take this. He has been seeing my sister behind my back. I caught them in my bed together. He told her that he realy loves her. If he loved her so much then why force me to marry him? I do not love him any more. I was so much happier before, you know when. I know that time has past. I need to leave will you please help me before its to late? If you will send Temari for me he will think she came to see Shikamaru. Please Gaara I will never ask another thing of you I swear! **_

_**Your good friend**_

_**Hinata**_

A soft knock on her window caught her attention. It was him she ran to the window the letters clutched in her hand. She opened the window and let him in. "Thank you Sasuke for doing this for me!" Sasuke looked at his friend with a sad amile then said. "Do not worry the Dobe deserves more then this. Hinata the floor then back at the ANUB before her. "Thank you this really means alot to me that you are willing to do this." Sasuke gave her a real smile then replied. "Hinata you should leave him before he hurts you. Sakura and I will hide you untill you find somewhere to go." Hinata walked back to her desk before she turned and said. "Thank you Sasuke, but I wrote to ask Gaara for his help." Sasuke looked at her in surprise then asked. "You and Gaara was really close before your married Naruto?"

She looked at him with the saddest smile. You could see it in her eyes she answered in a small voice. "Yes we were very close." Sasuke nodded then took the letters from her hand. He turned to go to the window. He looked at her one last time and said. "Well Hinata I have to be going, Naruto will be here soon." Hinata walked to him and said. "Yes I know because Hanabi is away with father." As he climbed out the window he turned to tell her. "Remimber if he finds out I was here tell him I asked you to check up on Sakura." Sasuke turned and jumped out the window. Hinata walked down stairs, so she could start dinner. Before she could make it to the bottom of the stairs. Naruto walked in, he look around then looked at her. "why were you up stairs for? I was changing clothes so that I did not mess my clothes up." He nodded and headed up stairs to change. She quickly made dinner for him. She made his favorite Ramien. She made the table and sat down to wait for him.

Naruto knew something was off she was acting strange tonight. He walked into the dinning room and took his seat. They ate in complete silence during the whole meal. When they were done he looked at her. "So Hinata what did you do today?" Hinata looked up for a moment took a deep breath and told him what she done. "I went to see Sakura at the hospital to get my check up, got food from store came home and cleaned." Naruto never had to worry she would never do any thing to anger him. "Did you speak to anyone today?" Hinata shook her head yes and said " I just spoke to Sakura that all!" Naruto got to his feet waited for her to stand. When she tried to walk by he slapped her hard. Hinata hit the floor and tried to crawl away.

He jumped on top of her and started to hit her over and over." You lieing whore a man was here, in my room with you." Hinata was crying as she tried to reason with him. "N n no Naruto its not what you think I swear." Naruto looked down into her criing eyes and asked. "Well then who was it bitch?" Hinata told him what Sasuke had told her to say. "It was Sasuke he asked me to keep an eye on Sakura." Naruto looked at her in confusion. "Why would he ask you to do that for?" She answered him in a small pained voice. "They just found out that their gonna have a baby." That sounded good to him so he got off of her. "Ok get up time for bed Hinata."

Naruto started to walk up the stairs but stoped when he saw she was not following him." Did you not hear me I said time for bed." Hinata looked at him nervously. "No Naruto I will not sleep up there ever again. I'm going to sleep on the couch." The angry look that came across his face terrified her. "Get your fucking ass up here now you bitch." He was slowly coming down the stairs. Hinata started to back her way toward the door. She looked up and shook her head and told him. "No I don't want to, I think its time to stop this now." This stopped him in his tracks,a look of confusion crossed his face."What the hell are you talking about?" Hinata grabbed the door knob ready to run if she had to. "This lie we are living. Our marriage is over Naruto. I can't do this any more. You want to be with Hanabi and I want to be as far away from you both as I can get." A snarl came from him, he was getting angry. "Hinata are saying you are leaving me. Do you really think I'm just gonna let you go?" Tears were begining to fall from her eyes as he came closer to her.

"Why do you want me when you love her?" He put his hands on both side of her face and said. "Do you think I gonna just let you go, I own you. You are mine, did you think I didn't know about you and Gaara? You were going to stay with him. Did you love him Hinata, was it him that took what was mine?' He smiled as he saw that she figured out what he was talking about." No! It was you that black mailed us. You almost cost him his life and over nothing. Why did you just not marry Hanabi instead of me you bastard. I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" He slapped her hard accross the face. She tried to get away from him but he would not release her. When he moved Hinata ran from the house. She ran down the street tears running down her face. She headed for Sakura's house, she hoped she'd make it.

She was almost there then she felt him right before he threw her in the woods. She hit a tree hard and fell to the ground. She looked up to see him standing above her. He grabbed her hair and started to drag her futher into the forest. Hinata tried to get him off but he wouldn't let go."You ran away from me before I was done. Hinata that was very bad thing to do!" He stopped when they reached a clearing by the lake. It was starting to get dark out she knew he was going to kill her. He pinned her to the ground and smacked her, he began to hit her every where he could reach. He punched her in the stomach over and over. She started to get bad pains and new her baby was dead. She started to go numb as he continued to hit her. As she looked out toward where Suna was, She watched as shadows were moving.

She saw them coming and a smile touched her lips." What are you smiling at you stupid bitch?" Her voice was barely a whisper but he heard what she said. "Naruto it looks like your time is up. Me and our baby will not be the only one that die today. I just hope you burn in hell!" Hinata fell into the never ending blackness. She could have sworn she heard Sasori voice. She smiled glad she would take his voice into the next life.

_**A month later**_

Sasori saw what the blond bastard had done to her. He was sad cause he could not save her baby. She would live,but everyone thought she was dead and he would keep it that way. He took a body and made it look like her and gave it to them. He blamed Deidara and Hiden for her death,but they knew it was him. He would pay him back for every thing he done. Just wait and see she was his and he never let her go!

_**Meanwhile in Suna**_

Gaara stood in his office waiting for Temari she was leaving to go get Hinata. A soft knock drew his attention to the door. "Enter" An ANUB from the leaf walked in. He handed Gaara a letter then left. Gaara sat down in his desk and read the note. Tears ran down his face it was to late they were to late she was gone." Gaara I'm ready to go. Gaara whats wrong? "He could not seem to form the words so he, handed the letter to Temari. She read the words that broke her heart.

_**Dear Gaara**_

_**I'm sorry to tell you but Hinata is dead. Deidara and Hiden along with Sasori tried to kill me but killed her instead. When she died she took our first child with her. I'm sorry I know you were close with my late wife.**_

_**Your friend**_

_**Naruto**_

Temari looked at her brother with tears running down her face. She looked at Gaara and asked? "He killed her didn't he, then he put the blame on some one else?" Gaara walked to the window and looked out into the desert." Yes I think he did the deed. Sasori would have never let anyone hurt her. I even think he loved her even more than I did." Temari walked over to wher Gaara stood. "Naruto said Sasori tried to kill him that means he was there. I bet she's not dead Gaara." Gaara turned to his sister a smile smile played apon his lips. " Temari, she is some where out there with Sasori. I know that we will see her again just you wait." Gaara smiled he felt that she was out there some where.

_**In a Dark room somewhere in cloud country**_

She awoke to complete darkness. She hurt every where, thats how she knew she was alive. "Hello is anyone there. Hello" She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. She never knew that someone was watching her from the corner. He walked to the sleeping woman and started to speak to her." Tenilia you are my wife and we love each other. I am Navato and you are Tenilia. The village hidden in the leaf want us dead. Soon we will go home to Suna, There we will start our new life. We will go home to Suna." He did this for hours cause if nothing else he was a very patient man. In the darkness you coud hear the whispers of "home to Suna"

_**Author's note:::**__Well I hoped you like it. Now I know what people are thinking OMG! Naruto would never do that. I know this but some one had to be the bad guy and I choose him for the job! Thank you and please review!_


End file.
